


To burn the devil out

by Intoxic



Series: MALEC WEEK 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Knights - Freeform, M/M, Malecweek2017, Middle Age AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Alec hunts for witches as the member of the Conclave. When he meets Magnus, he decides to save him from burning in the local square.





	To burn the devil out

 

Alexander Lightwood, was considered intellectual among his comrades. Some of them saw him as rebellious, some as disrespectful. But many of them saw him as breaker the rules of the Conclave. His father, Robert Lightwood, was from the most noble family of knights dedicated to the New York Conclave. Alec was determined to follow his lead, same as his brother Jonathan Christopher, who was secretly called Jace by his siblings.

Alec’s rebellious side often showed itself, when the Conclave chose to set some new, wrong decision. Just like the latest one, to burn all of witches in the town. Alec somehow agreed with Conclave. Women should not worship the devil and use his language when casting curses at the people. But on the other hand, no one deserved to be publicly burnt or drown, to purity their blood from the devil’s power.

That, and Alec heard the story about male’s witch, a warlock, who possibly was living in the Brooklyn, a village on the border of New York. Alec was dying to meet him. When the Conclave started to hunt for witches, he secretly hoped that they will capture the great Magnus Bane. They did, his father led the invasion on his home.

When they brought him to the dungeons of the Conclave’s Institute, Alec asked to be tasked with watching over him and other witches. Conclave’s members agreed easily, letting Alec to get familiar with the famous Magnus Bane. When he was told, that the man is over hundred years old, he expected a white-haired man with a long beard, a long hat and some white clothes like druids used to wear in Gallia. Alec went there once, when he was younger. He met some of the druids there. For their people, they were sacred beings, some of them were even worshiped. This changed Alec’s vision about magical beings a bit. Maybe they weren’t evil, sons and daughters of the devil, like the Conclave painted them to be.

Alec met Magnus Bane precisely three weeks ago and he had fallen under his enchantment ever since. The man was beautiful. His skin was sun kissed, his golden green cat eyes were a sight to behold. His skin was warm, when you touched it. His long, black silk hair was inviting to stroke them. He wore green and black clothes, long tunic and leather pants. Some golden chains were decorating his chest.

“Alexander,” he greeted him, as the knight stepped into the dungeons this night. “How wonderful that you decided to come visit me this night. As far as I know, this is my last night. The Conclave decided to burn me out in public for being a heretic. Idiots.”

“I know.” The young man admitted sadly, as he sat down on the ground before the cell. He opened his sack and took out a half of bread and the bottle made of goatskin. Today he had stolen the fine wine, the Conclave kept for the big occasions, mainly when the Pope was visiting cities. “They put red drapes all over the city’s square. I heard that the great Inquisitor will kill you.”

“Oh, I’m honored.” Magnus joked with a fake smile. Alec didn’t want to laugh at all. In the past three weeks, he and Magnus got to know each other. The older man spoke about his magical powers, showing Alec a few simple spells. Alec asked him one night, if he can’t escape, but the warlock told that the Institute was built with the material that blocks the great magic. So every night, he came to his new friend, to talk, to laugh. And last night...to kiss him.

Alec always knew that he isn’t into women. None of the fine ladies his father tried to set him up with were good for him. Alec wasn’t interested in female’s beauty, but he was very interested in male’s. With Magnus, he could test his theory about liking men. When they kissed, the sparks flew out. Literally. Magnus’s magic burst from his fingers, when they were slowly kissing through the bars of the dungeons.

Since last night, Alec couldn’t calm his hammering heart. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but it was wonderful.

“Don’t be sad, my angel. Even we, warlocks, have to die one day.” Magnus bumped his shoulder through the bars. “Will you be there? I rather die with something pleasant before my eyes.”

“I will.”

Alec did as promised. The next day, when Magnus was tied to the wooden pile, he watched him from afar. His heart was yearning for the man, but he his body seemed to be frozen in place. The Great Inquisitor Herondale lit up the torch and smiled to the audience before he spoke.

“My locals, today is the day, when the great Magnus Bane, a witch will be burn along with his comadres, Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell. They have committed a crime against our people, by practicing the dark, evil magic.” He explained, gesturing at the three warlocks behind him. “They will be burn, so the flames of this fire could clear their blood. Let us pray to God and Angels above to burn out the devil from their soul. Let’s begin.”

Before he had a chance to put the fire by Magnus’s feet, an arrow stuck in his heart. The Great Inquisitor gasped and dropped down to his knees. A great chaos began, as people started to scream and look around for the shooter.

Alec quickly dropped his bow and ran towards the square. He pulled out his sword and cut through the first three soldiers of the Conclave. He didn’t want to kill any of them, but he needed to buy himself some time. So he slit their thighs and arms, making them cry out in pain. Once everyone was distracted, Alec quickly released Magnus and his friends.

The three warlocks were stunned by the actions of the young knight. Magnus the most.

“Magnus, run! Go now.” Alec ordered him, fighting with Jonathan Morgenstern, the son of Valentine Morgenstern, one of the best of hunters. “Go!”

Magnus’s friends dragged him away from the square. Before Alec realized, the three of them disappeared in a flash of a dark smoke. Alec dropped the sword to the ground and yelled.

“I surrender to the power of the Conclave!” Alec didn’t hope for this to work, but he hoped to buy himself some time. Maybe enough to say goodbye to his family, before the Conclave will execute him for a betrayal of the country.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Valentine Morgenstern, the great Consul of the Conclave, directed his sword at Alec. “For the kill of the Great Inquisitor and the members of the Conclave, for releasing witches, by the power given me by the Conclave, I sentence you with an immediate death. Hold him down!” He ordered to his companions. “You stupid, stupid boy. The warlock enchanted you and now you will pay for your idiocy.”

Alec felt the coldness of the blade on his neck. He closed his eyes and his mind popped up the memory of the cat eyes of Magnus. The young man smiled involuntarily at the vision, feeling warmth in his heart and stomach.

Suddenly there was heard the sound of the snap, followed by the loud cry of Valentine. Alec opened his eyes and saw that Valentine is burning alive in front of him. For the first time in his life, Alec was frightened to death, as he didn’t know what was happening. Some of the local people were helping save Valentine, but it was pointless. The moment they was able to stop the fire, it started all over again, stronger.

Dark smoke surrounded Alec’s body, before Magnus materialized himself in front of him. He had his hands up in the air with flames dancing on them.

“Leave him, or you’ll die.” He threatened the members of the Conclave, sending flames in their direction. Magnus turned his head to Alec and winked at him.

“Magnus.”

“You saved me,” he whispered, burning Jonathan down, same as his father. “Now let me be your knight in shining armor.”

People of New York were scared of Magnus’s dark powers, same as the remaining members of the Conclave. The warlock released Alec and drew him into his arms.

“Hold on, darling.” Alec closed his eyes and squeezed Magnus’s body in his. “We’re going to disappear.”

“All right.”

When Alec opened his eyes again, he was in some mysterious chamber. Intense red curtains were blocking the sunlight from coming inside. Candles were put on the chests standing around the room. A big bed stood in the middle, covered in king’s red covers.

“Hope you like the decor.” Magnus said, pulling away from Alec’s hard grip. “Welcome to my night chamber, Alexander. Feel yourself at home.”

“I have no home anymore.” He said dryly. “I don’t believe I could ever go back to New York, or the Conclave.”

“Thank you, for saving us, you didn’t have to do it.” Magnus admitted, kissing Alec softly. “I know that I cannot promise you anything worthy of a noble knight, but I can promise you a peaceful life, far away from the Conclave, that will haunt us.”

“Where are we?”

“This is Edom, the home of the warlocks and witches.” Alec nodded to this. “And if you want, it can be also a home for you. Alexander Lightwood the saviour of the warlocks and witches.”

“I would like that.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
